Redstone Active
by HerobrineKingOfTheNether
Summary: A story in which a young man wakes up strapped to a table in a science lab... Where he claimed to know nothing of his past. When experiments go wrong... People fight back. R&R are appreciated
1. Chapter 1

I woke up to the sound of a faint beeping. I groggily tried to lift my arms to find them to be strapped down to a metal table.

"Where am I?" I asked, feeling drained of all energy.

"I see you have awoken..." A cold voice said from nowhere.

I took a look around from what I could. There were machines everywhere. A table with various mob drops and ores, all labeled. I noticed that label was missing it's item.

Redstone.

I took a look down my body and saw that I was shirtless. There was a long line of stitches down my chest.

"The operation was successful, I see you are awake now Etho," the voice said again.

"Where am I? Who is Etho?" I asked into the nothingness.

"Where you are does not matter here. As for who Etho is, that would be you. It was that or Project Red," it answered.

"What am I doing here?" I continued to ask.

"You are an experiment. You were caught within private boundaries and seemed to be a perfect specimen for our experiments."

"Experiments? What experiments?! Why are you doing this to me?!" I yelled.

"Experiments as in testing. And as for doing it to you, you are a healthy young man. Now, you need your rest in order to recover properly."

I felt a slight temperature change in my left arm and saw a series of tubes sticking out of it. I watched as a small amount of a bluish liquid entered my body through one of the tubes and I instantly fell asleep.

**Hey guys, This was a little something I typed out from boredom. It is lightly basses off of the minecraft parody "Redstone Active" I was listening to it and thought of this... And Etho...**

**This might be something big.. Depends on how the reviews and ratings are**


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up again while someone was hanging over me. A man... He had brown? Hair... My vision was blurred. I closed my eyes and cleared it.

I was right, brown hair. He was wearing a teal shirt that had a few red stains on it. Darker than blood... Redstone stains? My head hurt. It hurt to think.

My arms were still strapped to the table and I couldn't feel beyond my waist. I saw the man bending over my legs and lifted up my head for a better look.

The sight made me sick. There was a long, clean gash down my left leg. I looked to see that there were now tubes in my right leg where there was also a new line of stitches.

The tubes were very slowly injecting a red liquid. A blood infusion? No, it looked darker than blood, but it could have been because of the lighting in the room.

"Who're you?" I asked the man. He looked up and was facing the other way, messing around with a few tools.

"I see that you are awake, my little Etho. My name here does not matter. The only thing that matters is that you are alive still," he said. His voice was cold... Like someone put it in ice for a few days then gave it to me. I didn't like it, it made me uncomfortable.

I heard a knock on the door and the man said "Come in."

Someone walked in. They were wearing a dark hoodie with blue markings. They had very dark gray hair and a strange glow came from their face in the dark.

"Hello Raven. Did you bring it?" The Man asked.

Raven put down the box she was apparently holding. The man opened it and messed with it's contents, pulling out a handful of a powdery red substance. Redstone.

He put some in a glass jar and mixed what was left with a clear liquid that had a strange smell. 'Defiantly not water,' I thought to myself.

"Who is that?" I asked, trying to spark conversation. My head was still foggy and hurt a bit, but I ignored it.

Raven turned to me. "My name is Raven. I will be here to help you," she said. Wow, her voice was a lot like the Man's voice.

"Now, you need your rest as we continue our work." I heard as the liquid returned to my arm and I painlessly drifted off.

**Guys, dont rush me with this. I have another story to update. And sometimes I feel like not typing out. I have a life and friends. I talk to my friends. So that takes up the day. **


	3. Well, well, well Welcome!

I woke up once again. Nobody was seemingly in the room. Then suddenly, how could it be, a force appears right before my eyes.

"Awake yet again Etho?" The man said. As usual, he kept his eyes out of sight of mine. I nodded as best I could.

He pressed a button and the metal bindings on my arms and legs came undone.

"Get up," He ordered, "There is a shirt on the table beside you. I turned and looked at it. It sparked memories... Someone names BDoubleO? Guude? I pushed the thoughts aside and put the clean shirt on.

I looked down at my arms. There were faint scars and a few stitches.

"Up, I said." He demanded again. I sighed and got up. I was a bit wobbly from the lack of standing the past... Who knows how long.

I followed the man through the hallways. They were made of a dark reddish purplish rock that looked a bit like stone bricks.

We came to a room with an iron door without a lever, button or pressure plate.

"How are you going to open that?" I asked him.

"I am not. You are."

"What! How am I supposed to do that?"

"You were... Infused... With redstone. Just put your hand on it and instinct will do the rest," he said like it was no big deal.

No big deal? I was trapped, strapped down to a table, then infused with Redstone! No big deal my butt!

Ok. Ok. I had to try, so I put my hand on the strangely warm iron door and it opened.

"Woah... That is cool.." I whispered.

"Yes, but that is nothing to me. Anyways. We need to get to work. Training your newfound powers. Testing them," He said, looking into the room.

We walked inside and I looked around.

There was redstone related things everywhere. I always was great at redstone, even better than Sethbling at times. There were lamps, blocks, the dust on the floor, repeaters, torches, everything.

"Now. Turn that torch on, you can touch it, but nothing more. No moving it, no adding blocks," he challenged, or it sounded like a challenge. But, making a torch turn on and off without something else?

I walked up to it and put my hand on the smooth chunk of redstone. I don't know exactly how I did it... But I kinda asked it to turn on and off... This was cool..

I turned to see the strange man slowly clapping his hands.

"Good job Etho. I never expected you to do it. Now, continue experimenting with the other blocks. I will go and get you something to eat," he said as he turned out of the room.

I started messing around with the other stuff and made a little tune with the noteblocks. I turned to look at the door.

I went over to it and tried to open it. No luck.

"What... I was able to open it before..." I thought aloud. I looked up to see that Raven was watching me the whole time.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her, wondering how long she has stood there.

"Oh, just watching. And the door is locked, it will take more than just thoughts and redstone power to get it open," she said and left.

**If this chapter seems a bit off. I was bugged by my brother the whole time I was typing this. I hate little brothers...**


	4. Sorry guys

**Hey guys, sorry for the lack of updating. I have just had a lack of motivation, but this story will continue. **


	5. Chapter 5

"Hm..." I started kicking at the door. No luck. I turned and looked at the glass.

'That should break easily... Then I should be able to slip through the opening and hopefully get out of this hellhole.' I thought to myself as I threw bits of the purple stone at the glass.

It was starting to crack until it finally shattered. Great. I brushed away the big and most of the little shards of the remains.

I climbed through the opening with a few minor cuts. Brushing off the glass dust, I started sprinting towards what I thought was an exit. Nope. The fortress stopped and immediately dropped off into a pit of lava at the bottom of a long drop.

I turned and ran the other way. I had to find a way out. By the looks of it, I would say this was Herobrine's house... But, wasn't he just a myth meant to keep little kids in bed? Never mind that. I had bigger problems.

A rather tough looking wither skeleton was standing guard at one of the doors. Shoot.

I tried to silently slip by, but that plan failed. He was ready to fight. This wasn't fair... He had the ability of the wither effect and a stone sword. Not to mention he was much taller than I was.

The over grown skeleton started swinging at me half heartily, like he was paying a game. I grabbed the slow blade and twisted it from his grasp. He gasped, or so I thought, and pulled out another.

We started fighting and he showed his true skills. I clenched my fist in anger when he dealt a good blow without the wither effect. What I didn't know, was that a good bit of hard Redstone was flying into the skeleton's skull and killing it.

'Woah...' I thought and looked at my hands. No time for that, and started walking again. 'Does this thing ever come to a safe place?' I thought and ran into someone when I was lost in thought.

'Crap...' I thought as the person grabbed me and turned me around, I looked up to see a somewhat familiar face, a Pigman.

I breathed a sigh of relief and continued running down the long hallway. Taking the occasional twist and turn.

By now I was sprinting, not caring if I was heard. I suddenly had an urge to really wanted to get back to some guys. BDubs, Guude, Doc, Pause, the list goes on. Missing for a couple of days surely would have them wondering. I missed them, adventures that OOGE went on. (BDoubleO, Guude and Etho) But... Would they ever let me back in after my absence... Or if they found out what has happened...

It was like a small flashback... I pushed the negative thoughts out of my head and looked around. No other skeletons or pigmen were to be found.

"What exactly do you think you are doing Etho?" I heard an annoyed voice from behind me. How..? Just a second ago there wasn't anyone around..

"Oh, I'm trying to get away from here, you know." I replied, It was the man from before, only now he showed his face and eyes. Oh the eyes. Whiter than nether quartz blocks.

I was scared now. My palms got clammy and I felt the ground shake a bit. Suddenly, redstone bits and pieces were circling around me. The man smiled and approached me. I started shooting the bits at him, but they either stopped and fell to the floor or shot right through him.

**Guys. I have no ideas for this story or Jailed. If you want, leave an idea with a review.**


	6. Reviews Make Raven Happy

_**The more reviews I get from any story of mine, the more chance of a new chapter.**_

**This chapter was written 99% by Bluecrystal741 with a few modifications to fit the next... Chapters or possible stories. **

"I don't understand... You're just a bed time story..."

"Well bed time stories are over, now for some reality."

I got pulled by my collar all of the way back to the room, as it seems the window is fixed, now it's has a bit of purple in it, obsidian, maybe? After getting kicked in the room, literally, I got trapped behind some iron bars and guarded by... her. I soon hear more footstep, along with... someone else?

"Now, you know what you have agree on."

"I know..."

"At least you are not that stubern as Etho, but then again, you wouldn't want 'that' to happen?"

"..."

'What? Who is that?' I lean my head closer to the wall, hoping to hear something more...

" Etho ! What are you doing!"

"I ..."

"If you want to know what Herobrine is doing, he's doing another experiment on someone, Sethbling I believe..."

"Seth?! He wouldn't..."

"Herobrine said that he will kill you and his friends if he doesn't, so he did it for you and the others..."

"..."

"Now, what I'm about to do is gonna get me in big trouble, but..."

"Eh?"

I see Raven open the bars and hand me some keys.  
"I don't want my father doing this, just take theses and leave with your friend,"

"You ..."

"Just do it before I change my mind!" Her eyes flashed.

"Thank you, Raven"

"..."

"What? It's like you have never gotten a thank you before..."

She shakes her head, "what I do never really deserves a thank you from humans."

"Really?"

"Never..."

"Well then, thank you."

I smile, she's not that bad after all, I grab the keys and run off...

I see the lab room and also my friend, Sethbling, lying on the table, oh god... This isn't like what Herobrine did to me, this is ... Mad ... There were much more cords coming from Seth's head and body. There were cuts on his head and I couldn't hear a heartbeat.

"What was that?"

How much I just want to go in and kill him right now, I am no match for Herobrine, I'll have to wait, ...

Finnaly, he is done. Oh god... I hear Seth's heartbeat changed to a ' tick tick' like a clock. There's blood almost everywhere, all I could hope was that Seth was still alive.

"How do you feel?"

"..."

"Are you dead?"

"..."

"Too much? Hm... I know..."

Herobrine walks out the door, oh no... he's going to get me to wake Seth up! I ran as fast as I could back into the cell with Raven's surprise.

"Eh?"

"Sh..."

"Raven! Come here and bring Etho!"

A look of understanding flashed over her face.

She pretended to unlock the door and grabbed me by my arm and dragged me over to the room with Herobrine.

"Here you go father."

"Did he run out?"

"If he did, he would not have come back,"

"True. Come here now, Etho."

I walked into the room, seeing the blood cleaned off of Seth and the table...

"I need you to send a redstone signal in his body."

"Why so?"

"Because I say so."

I, like it or not, did what he said. The fisrt time didn't work. The second time wasn't any different. And the third ...

"I'll do it myself!" Herobrine said, clearly frustrated.

He takes my hands and somehow FORCED a huge signal out, and it takes my energy away as well. Sethbling opened his eyes...

"STOP! YOU ARE HURTING THEM!"

That was Raven.

"How much do you think they can take!"

Seth coughed.

"Seth!"

I said, the signal is still sending out, which hurts like hell...

"HEROBRINE!"

"Since when do you care for them?!"  
Herobrine said and finally let me go, but I already out of breath from the huge amount of power that was put into Seth. I tried to keep standing but I fainted.


	7. Chapter 7

I wake up in a dark room, next to me is a note written in quick and neat letters.

"You are free to go - Herobrine"

I try to stand up, feeling really dizzy... How much I would like to leave, but i need to get Seth... I remember all the time he and I fought, always the redstone. I remember all the times he and I worked together, and I am not leaving him behind.

I pick up the cleanly written note and walk down the halls, thinking and frustrated.

I see the Wither skeletons and Pigmen look at me, the note then pointing out the way to the exit. I didn't follow their pointing, and they noticed.

I see a zombie Pigmen, looking a bit different than the others, move quickly and feel the hilt of it's golden sword hit my back with some force and I'm out like a light... Again.

I wake up back in the Overworld. And notice several people surrounding me. A guy who looks exhausted and blood all over him.

Did I do anything while I was out? He sees friendly and I look at the others. Someone who looks like a Indian chief, someone in a normal green shirt and jeans. A guy in red and blue glasses with a wolf sitting next to him and growling at me?

I look over and see even more. A guy in a white hoodie and jeans. A creeper robot mutant thing. A guy with grey hair and a dark crimson-purple colored shirt and pants. A guy in a purple shirt and jeans. Another wearing an orange jacket and white undershirt. Two guys who have a black shirt on with a red and white symbol, the Zombie Pigman who knocked me out. A rainbow sheep, and even a few other.

The guy with the green spoke first.

"We had found the missing Etho! Pause, Beef. You guys help me. Make sure that there aren't anymore mobs around... They seem to have a thing for Etho now..." The Indian and the guy splattered with blood nodded and left to check. He continued to speak.

"Etho... Where have you been?" I just stared off at where the bloody guy went off to.

"D-Did I do that t- to Him?" I asked shakily, kinda not used to so many people.

The guy looked confused. "Wait, Etho. Do you not remember Beef? That is what he has always looked like..."

Memories suddenly came into view. Trips of mining, adventure maps, games...

The guy started speaking again "... We might just need to introduce ourselves again... I'm Guude."

"Kurt."

"BDoubleOO"

"Doc."

"Pakratt."

"Mhykol"

"Arkas"

"AnderZEL"

"MCGamer"

"Zisteau."

And the others went on. Memories coming with each of them. There was still a big blank spot where I guess someone should have been...

"Guude, the perimeter is clear. No mobs around. And Etho! Glad to have Team Canada back in business!" The Indian said happily, followed by Beef

"Who are you?" I asked him.

He look confused, then got a glare from Guude.

"I'm Pause. Nice to meet you."

With that name, everything came back together. All of everything. From serious business to fooling around with the guys.

"You have no idea what we have done to find you..." Pause said, sadness in his eyes.

I growled. How could have Herobrine did this to me. To Them! My fists clenched and I started to get mad.

The ground started to rumble as Redstone started coming to the surface and pooling around me.

"Etho! What the Nether is happening! What has happened to you!" I heard BDoubleO yell. I looked at him and saw that he was genuinely worried, so I calmed down.

"It is a long story, might want to sit down." I said and they sat.

"... Then I woke up surrounded by you guys." I finished, starting to get a headache from all of the talking.

"So, what you are saying is that Herobrine is real?" Pakratt asked with his curious gaze.

"Yes, he really is not 100% as bad as they say he is... But he is bad," I answered, now just wanting to sleep.

"Enough chit-chat. This guy has had a long day... Or week. He needs to get well rested in a proper bed." Guude announced and everyone started for the Server spawn.

I tapped on Guude's shoulder and whispered to him

"Can I have a private chat with you?"

"Sure." He answered. "Guys, keep going. Etho just wants a private chat. We'll catch up soon." He turned to the others as they continued walking.

I waited a minute to make sure that everyone was gone before I started talking.

"Guude... There was one part that I left out. There was a girl. Around my age, possibly a bit younger." I said.

He nodded and asked, "Why are you telling me this?"

"She was Herobrine's daughter... And she helped me... And she will most likely get punished, this is more of a warning so if anyone goes missing somehow then..." I stopped talking, seeing realization plastered onto Guude's face.

"Got it."

We walked back to spawn and had a good night's rest. Everything went well for about two weeks, until Pause went missing.

Beef ran up to Guude and I as we were eating lunch at his place.

"Guude, Etho..." Beef said between breaths from sprinting.

We both looked at him as he stood at the table we were seated at.

"Pause... Missing... Mining... Help..." Guude stared at me and I nodded.

Guude called a meeting at BDub's Arena.

"Guys... Pause is missing. And Etho might know who he is with..."

**This is the second to last chapter. The next chapter will have happened 1 year later. But, i have no interest into creating a story for Etho and The Mindcracker's search for Pause. Because if anyone read Raven's Story, we all know that try will fail. But, I have another story idea. Where CaptainSparklez is only a fourth grader in school with friends, when a lockdown happens. Itnwill be a short story, but if I have the ideas, then it will be longer**


	8. Betrayal

*one year later*

"Etho!"

Is that ... Seth? I run out as fast as I can, seeing Seth waiting for me at the door.

"Hey Etho!" he said in a worry voice.

"Hey Seth, long time no see," I said, rubbing the back of my neck. "So how does it feel?"

"Wanted." He replied, staring into my eyes and slightly smirking.

"What?!" I was confused. What had happened to him?

"I just went and made a canon pointing at Sky, then blaming it on you..."

"What?"

"I'm not sure whats going on with me right now..." He replies, looking a bit worried.

"So what do we do?"

Suddenly he sivers and holds his head, "Etho! Get out of here!"

"But..." I start.

"Go!"

I ran, I ran away from my friend, all I wanted was to go home with Seth and meet up with Guude and Bdubs and... Why does this have to happen...

"Stop right there!"

"That's him! He tried to kill Sky!" I hear Seth yell and point at my back.

"Seth?"

I turn to see Seth crying, but he couldn't do anything...

"Thank you, Seth. And as for you, in jail you go!" I hear an officer yell as he cuffs my hands.

"Seth... I'll get Herobrine to fix you..."

"Bye..." Seth whispered

-Sethbling's POV-

I stood there, all I want is to slap my self ... Why am I mad?

"If you wish to save you friend, you'll need to folow me..." Someone said, coming out from behind a tree.

"Who are you?"

"Officer Slamacow..."

**Now it goes to Jailed. This gunning to type with the help of BlueCrystal741. Who is currently typing a story. Everyone needs to go chec her out and say thanks. If it wasn't for her, ILikeToReviewTheGoodStries and , this story wouldn't have ever finished. Thanks for the continued support and this is Raven out for the final time on this story. **


End file.
